


An exercise in the preserve

by alan713ch



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Magic!Stiles, based on someone else's fic, had to get it out of my brain, really really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan713ch/pseuds/alan713ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles overhears Kero and Yue wonder when he would be able to use more than one card at once. So he decides to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An exercise in the preserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dream_edge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_edge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822106) by [Dream_edge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_edge/pseuds/Dream_edge). 



> So... I've been reading the fantastic work "Of the Woods" by Dream_edge and this wonderful plot bunny just popped into my head and I decided to write it down because it would not leave me alone. It's a fluff in between that technically can happen any time after the chapter "Flight of Truth" but you have to ask if it's canon compliant or not. 
> 
> Dream_edge! Sorry that this happened! If you don't like it or think it interferes with your ideas let me know and I'll bring it down. If you do like it - which I hope - then yei!
> 
> Oh, and this is from Danny's point of view.

"Hey Danny!"

"Hey, Stiles. I got your text, what's up?"

They were in the middle of the preserve, well within the forest and a decent distance away from town. Not just that, but Danny had seen that they were in a particularly secluded area - away from any recent magic strikes and definitely away from the places the pack tended to train. They were hiding. Why?

"Well, I overheard these two" Stiles pointed at Kero, who was devouring a pop tart, and Yue, who was pointedly not looking at Kero "saying that at some point I should have enough magic to be able to summon more than one card at once, and since we know that Beacon Hills can be a particular point of attraction of supernatural baddies and stuff, I decided to take it upon myself to train to that stage. Now - don't worry, I'm not stupid, I'm not going to start summoning all the cards at the same time and I am definitely not going to do it unsupervised - that's why I texted you. Hope you don't mind?"

Danny glanced at the Guardians who had engaged themselves in a squabble about whose fault it was that Stiles had heard them confiding about his powers. 

"Not at all. I actually think it is a good idea - it'll help you test the strength of the cards, find balances, see which ones match and which ones clash. What do you have in mind?"

Stiles smiled that smile that made Danny groan. It could mean anything. 

"I swear it won't be anything bad!. Alright: _Key governed by the power of woods, reveal to me your true form. By contract, I command you, Release!_ "

Danny observed the ritual carefully. It was definitely a large amount of power, one that he would not expect someone as inexperienced as Stiles to have, but the lack of control in it seemed to balance his expression. He signaled Stiles to hold the magic, so he could analyze his circle.

A thin bronze line encapsulated four circles: the sun, the moon, the solar eclipse and the lunar eclipse. An eneagram was in the background, indicating that Stiles was indeed capable of tuning with any kind of magic, and yet the forest dominated the design, an oak firmly placed in the center. It was no surprise that Stiles recovered so quickly from capturing the constructs - his magic was all around him. That would make him a formidable sorcerer. 

His own mother would be fascinated. That could mean frequent invitations to dinner, or something worse. 

Danny complimented Stiles on the circle, admired his staff and with a snap of his fingers summoned his own: a steel and silver rod, moon runes engraved all over it. And waited - he wanted to see what his friend could do. 

"Thunder card, Release and Dispel!"

Well, the flair of dramatics had reached Stiles, Danny thought. He had thrown the card in the air before using the staff to release it and out of it a huge, _humongous_ wolf made of electricity and clouds came. It was at least twice as tall as any of them both, and that was when standing in all fours. Danny was to scold Stiles when he realized that his friend was also surprised. 

"Wow, you got big."

Thunder just growled and bared its throat, showing that it understood who was his Alpha.

"Makes sense. You've bonded with it, so it has gained power the same as you have. You also absorb moon magic from whenever you interact with the wolves, which is actually interesting since Thunder is under Kero's dominion, not mine, but then again when he was free he would only show himself in the night. It seems to give him strength every time you antagonize them."

"And also make him a little bit antsy. Raiju! Stop growling!"

The wolf obeyed Stiles, and ducked its head a little.

"Raiju, small."

The wolf cocked its head to the side, as if it were not understanding. 

"Raiju, I've seen you take a smaller form. Small!"

The wolf started to sit, and with the same movement its size got smaller and smaller until Danny was only looking at a young wolf, probably not even a year old. It looked like a normal animal, fur and all, but whenever he moved his tail a small spark came out of it. 

"OK, Raiju, stay there. Don't go! I'm going to try to summon another card. Danny, keep an eye on him - and me, please? Yue, Kero, be ready if I make something explode or something. Move card, Release and Dispel!"

Danny observed the energy of the card come out and then saw Stiles willing it into shape. Stiles extended his hand and a tennis ball fell into it. 

Danny blinked. Surely not...?

Raiju noticed the movement as well. Suddenly its tongue was lolling out and its tail was moving so fast it looked like a lightning. 

"Stiles, what are you...?"

"Raiju! Fetch!"

And with one swift movement, Stiles threw Move - the ball - away. It disappeared, but obviously it was leaving a trace of magic for Thunder - Raiju - suddenly was a spark itself and started after it. Not a couple seconds later it was back and deposited the ball in front of Stiles, excited and hyperactive and obviously wanting to repeat the exercise. Stiles complied. 

"Stiles, are you playing _fetch_ with your lightning _puppy_?"

He didn't know if the question came out surprised or angry. 

"Yeah, isn't it a great idea?"

Danny just rolled his eyes, while Kero laughed and Yue smiled approvingly. 

They kept at it. After a while, Danny understood why Stiles protected the constructs so fiercely. 

They were alive, and they lived because of him. 

He asked for Move so he could get to meet Raiju as well.


End file.
